Symbolic Sin
by DarkKnights
Summary: A new threat rises from the depths of Hell to destroy every human and Earth before destroying Hell itself. Will the heroes stop him? Or will Earth perish? Only the future knows! Rated M for blood, language, threatening images, gruesome injury and character deaths and an disturbing amount of symbolism focused on the main villain.


**Welcome to my very first M rated story for some time. This new thriller is about a brand new villain of mine, but not those villains that do evil deeds for themselves. This new villain is going to be extremely disturbing to you people. Trevor and other heroes (Spawn, the Smash Brothers, Avengers and others) have to face off against a horrifying spirit hellbent on world destruction. This story is rated M for gruesome character deaths, threatening images, emotional death scenes and a sickening amount of symbolism in my new O.C. Spawnzilla014, this one is definitely for you, hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

The fires of hell burned like nothingness. In a small field of rock, a young person laid there, unconscious. This man wore a grey shirt, blue pants and had fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. Immediately, he regained control over himself and shook his head. "Ugh, where am I?", the man mumbled as he got himself up. "YOU, MY CHILD ARE IN THE MOST DEEPEST LEVEL OF HELL! YOU HAVE BEEN SENT HERE FOR YOUR SIN!", a menacing demonic voice echoed in the flames. Suddenly, the man looked at his surroundings and to his shock, he was in Hell. "No, i can't be in Hell! I only became a thug to live. Just who are you?!", the man panicked. Suddenly, a huge, muscular body emerged from the roaring inferno. This muscular body belonged to a huge demonic entity with a deep red skin, curved hair, giant arms and legs, huge claws and a scary mouthful of sharp teeth. "I am here, just as you said", the demon said. The man turned around and the moment he saw the towering demon, he quickly lost balance and fell back to the floor.

"Who, who are you? What do you want from me?!", the man whimpered. The demon then laughed scornfully before introducing himself " I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN EXISTANCE! I RULE THE EIGHTH LEVEL OF HELL! I AM...**Malebolgia**!". The man then trembled in fear as soon as he witnessed the huge teeth of Malebolgia. "Malebolgia, I do not deserve to be in Hell. I only became a thug in order to survive. I didn't wanted to be the jerks like everyone were. I have lived a life full of misery, just leave me, please!", the man begged as he laid over the towering demon. "Well, you may want to choose what you want. You can return to your planet, but with a cost: Destroy all of your humanity inside. Or, just stay here and live a life full of misery in the depths of Hell. State want to want to choose, and I will sincerely grant it", Malebolgia questioned. The man became nervous instantly, but after a few seconds, he gave in the most unpleasant answer he could give. "I... don't give a fucking damn about what you say", the man sneered.

Malebolgia felt really pissed on what the man just said. "You dare to defy me Mark? All I ever want to do was to just give you a better life! And this is how you reply to me?!", Malebolgia roared with quivering fury. "As I said, I don't give a damn", Mark replied. With complete rage, Malebolgia roared and tried to attack Mark, only for the young man to barely avoid the attack. "You... son of a BITCH! You think I will let you escape? Never, I'll drag you to the deepest depths of Hell!", Malebolgia growled. Unfortunately for him, Mark was making his way towards a huge doorway. "Wait, oh no! Mark, don't do it!", Malebolgia roared furiously as he ran over towards Mark in an attempt to chase him down.

Suddenly, to Malebolgia's shock, Mark had already managed to open up the metal door and venture into the shadows. "You imbecile! You could destroy Hell if you touch it! Get back here!", Malebolgia cried out, his teeth bared aggressively and running as fast as he could in order to get to Mark. Meanwhile, Mark was just staring at a large lock with a seal into it. "You think you could stop me? Fine, then try to", Mark sneered as he started to open up the seal. Malebolgia, in complete shock stopped almost immediately and gasped as he saw Mark unsealing the lock. "Don't do it. I beg of you, please don't do it! If you even get possessed, you would become nothing! You will lose everything! What's worse, you could even destroy everything, Heaven, Earth, the universe, Hell, everything! Just don't do it!", Malebolgia roared as he begged Mark not to open the seal. "Too late!", Mark cried out as he finally unsealed the lock with his bare hands. "NOOOOO!", Malebolgia roared in anger and shock.

Suddenly, to the sheer horror of Malebolgia, a massive red aura swirled from the seal and, with an unusual noise violently enters Mark's body. Mark did not scream in agony as he was being horribly mauled by the aura itself as it screamed and moaned even more louder. Finally, the dust settled when a huge outburst of red aura exploded into oblivion. Everything suddenly went pure, dark red.

A few seconds passed, the red clouds of dust finally withered off. Malebolgia was just standing at one spot, looking at every direction on what happened. "Mark?! WHERE ARE YOU?!", Malebolgia shouted with complete rage. However, the more Malebolgia looked, the more he was actually becoming tired and even scared. "I warn you Mark! Come OUT or you'll be suffering the wrath of my hands!", Malebolgia roared, his teeth baring.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malebolgia screamed in agony as if he was stabbed at the shoulder. However, Malebolgia, as strong as always was able to break free and escape, but now, he was really starting to become feared. Soon enough, Malebolgia found himself being the victim as soon as he felt like he was being punched ruthlessly. Finally, Malebolgia roared in pain and misery as he was stabbed and beaten very brutally before being magically lifted up and being thrown into a large rock. However, the mighty demon was still able to get up, but now, he was becoming scared and by the time he got up, he panting with fear. Then, to the sheer horror of the ruler of the Eighth Level of Hell, a cloud of red aura swirled around and with a terrifying scream, morphed into what appeared to be a horribly deformed and stripped human body.

"Have you enjoyed how much pain you have been inflicted with?", the aura said with a disturbingly raspy voice. "Mark! You will not be forgiven by this! You must be punished for what you have...", said Malebolgia angrily, but before he could even finish his sentence, he again roared in pain as if he was stabbed to the chest. "What? That's it. I never thought that Malebolgia would be that pathetically weak, for a ruler of Hell", Mark said as he mocked Malebolgia. Malebolgia, driven with rage tried to attack, only to be knocked back with yet another punch to the face. "Don't be impatient, for a ruler", Mark replied. "What do you want to do? Take over my place?!", Malebolgia asked. "No, I would rather prefer to show everybody what pain is when I kill every single last one of them. Then, I'll destroy Earth and maybe, you're little Hell home is next. Hate to say it, but I'll also meet up with another friend of yours. What's his name? Nightmare isn't it right", Mark answered. "Nightmare as my friend?! He's my sworn enemy and I have always been on a search to destroy..." Malebolgia replied before he was again stabbed, this time to the very skull.

"So, the great Malebolgia, falls off as a pathetic victim to someone he considers a mere nothingness. What a shame. It's also a shame that YOU are also going to be my very first victim in my scenario of destruction!", Mark sneered in a horrifying voice as he lifted up Malebolgia. "NO! Don't do this to me! I will do whatever you say! I'll give you most of my powers, I'll give you my army, in fact, I'll make you the new ruler of Hell! I'll just do anything! Just let me live, PLEASE!", Malebolgia begged. "What a pathetic, useless tool you have become Malebolgia. Too pathetic enough to even beg for mercy. But anyway, I hope you'll find a better Hell to stay in. And as for now, my name is not Mark ANY MORE! From now on, everyone will know me as Nexsuros! Goodbye, SCUM!", Mark sneered in his terrible, raspy noise before transforming into a wisp of red cloud and engulfing Malebolgia.

Malebolgia shrieked in howling agony as he was being tortured and violently attacked from inside and outside. Finally, Malebolgia found himself being puffed up by a slew of red smoke. Malebolgia gave in one final shriek of agony before finally being completely obliterated by a loud, deafening explosion. However, the deep red smoke remained intact, still moaning terribly.

The red cloud finally reformed itself as the new, deformed and mauled body of Mark. "Here my word Earth! My name is Nexsuros and once I will surface upon your puny land, I'll destroy all of your precious humans before finally erasing you from Earth's history. But first, I have a little friend to deal with. Nightmare, I hope you represent me a good challenge, because if you don't, I'll just wipe your ass off clean from your Hell!" Mark, or Nexsuros as he calls himself sneered as he once again transformed into a puff of red cloud and swirling off to find another ruler of Hell.

* * *

**Well, here's my first chapter of Symbolic Sin. This is by far the longest time taker, taking me at least a month and a half in making. Oh, and yes, I'm not as active since there is loads of blackouts ad yes, I'm in Pakistan for some time. Anyway, I'm counting this story as a Spawn X X-Over Cross-Over since this would take a lot of elements from the Spawn Comics. And yes, this story is a dedication to Spawnzilla014 who was the reason why I had decided to write this down. And as always, rate, comment and favour me and the story and maybe you guys could PM me for some better ideas. Anyway, thanks and see you next time for Chapter 2 :)!**


End file.
